


Noworoczny festiwal

by nihilisten



Series: Metal Fight Beyblade -The China Chapter- [5]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Gen, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Zhou Xing uświadamia sobie, że praktycznie nic nie wie o przeszłości swoich kolegów z drużyny; ale kiedy w mieście odbywa się festiwal, ich więzi z pewnością ulegną zacieśnieniu.





	Noworoczny festiwal

Zhou Xing przechadzał się właśnie po Świątyni Beylin, szukając sposobu na zabicie nudy, kiedy zza węgła wypadła na niego Xiao Yu. Wypadła, i to dosłownie – rzadko można było ujrzeć ją biegającą, dlatego kiedy prawie zderzyła się ze spacerującym Zhou Xingem, ten ze zdumienia ledwo zdążył powstrzymać kolizję, łapiąc ją za ramiona.

– Hej, hej, ostrożnie. – zaśmiał się. – Gdy się człowiek spieszy, to się diabeł cieszy.

– Mhm, tak, być może – mruknęła pod nosem Xiao Yu, nie patrząc na niego. Ledwo wystawała zza sterty materiału, jaki trzymała w rękach, co nadawało jej drobnej posturze komiczny wyraz. Najwyraźniej naprawdę się spieszyła, bo nawet po ostrym hamowaniu na środku korytarza dalej przebierała nogami.

Zhou Xing nie chciał się nad nią pastwić, ale uznał to za idealną okazję do rozrywki.

– Gdzie tak pędzisz? Może byśmy coś porobili? Mamy taki ładny dzień.

– Wybacz, teraz nie mogę. Jesteśmy trochę zajęci – rzuciła ogólnikowo Xiao Yu, próbując go wyminąć; Zhou Xing jednak sprytnie zagrodził jej drogę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się pełen wyrzutu wyraz.

– Co jest? – tak, zdecydowanie nie chciał się nad nią pastwić, jednak jego ciało najwyraźniej miało co innego do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Słowa same uciekały mu z ust. – Czy powinienem o czymś wiedzieć?

Xiao Yu przybrała minę niemalże cierpienia, kiedy jej wzrok wreszcie napotkał oczy Zhou Xinga. I nagle, w ułamku sekundy zniknął, zastąpiony zaskoczeniem.

– Ach, Zhou Xing – puknęła się dłonią w czoło. – Nikt ci nie powiedział?

– Nie powiedział czego?

– Wszyscy przygotowują się do jutrzejszego festiwalu noworocznego. To swego rodzaju tradycja w Świątyni Beylin; robimy tak co roku. Nic dziwnego, że nie wiedziałeś…

Posławszy chłopakowi przepraszający uśmiech, Xiao Yu poprawiła uchwyt na trzymanych strojach i wyminęła go, by odejść w swoją stronę. Zhou Xing odprowadził ją wzrokiem, przez chwilę rozważając, czy jej nie śledzić, ale porzucił ten pomysł. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co by wtedy zrobił.

* * *

W międzyczasie Da Xiang najwyraźniej zorientował się, że Zhou Xing bezwstydnie się obijał, bo zaczął szukać go po całej świątyni, a to z kolei zmusiło Zhou Xinga do pośpiesznego poszukiwania miejsca, które uchroniłoby go przed straszliwą wściekłością lidera drużyny.

Chłopakowi udało się umknąć, mieszając się w tłum ćwiczących bladerów, lecz nie na długo. Widząc, że nie ma już dokąd uciec, wybrał na ślepo jedno z pomieszczeń w pawilonach i odetchnął ciężko. Bezpieczny!

– Nie powinieneś być gdzie indziej?

Brutalny, choć niegroźny głos sprowadził go na ziemię. Zaskoczony Zhou Xing obrócił się, by zobaczyć, gdzie trafił – i z niejakim rozbawieniem ujrzał Chi Yuna, który układał sobie włosy przed wielkim lustrem.

– Co robisz? – spytał, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że Chi Yun nie wydawał się zachwycony nieproszonym gościem.

– A nie widać? – burknął niski blader. – Czeszę się.

– Ale przecież zawsze chodzisz w warkoczu, więc po co…?

Z ust Chi Yuna wydobyło się zniecierpliwione westchnienie. Obecność lekkomyślnego Zhou Xinga zawsze działała mu na nerwy, lecz tym razem jego cierpliwość chyba była na wyczerpaniu. Mimo to zmusił się, żeby odpowiedzieć spokojnie:

– Na festiwalu noworocznym to nie wystarczy, poza tym co roku Da Xiang i dziewczyny powierzają swoje włosy mojej inwencji. To wielka odpowiedzialność – spojrzał na Zhou Xinga przez ramię – ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?

Zhou Xing jednak nawet nie zauważył docinka, jaki kolega posłał w jego stronę. Zamiast tego jak sroka w gnat gapił się na palce Chi Yuna, które zwinnie manewrowały między jego ciemnymi włosami, by wreszcie utworzyć na czubku głowy kok sprawiający wrażenie skończonej doskonałości. Zhou Xingowi opadła szczęka.

– No co? – Chi Yun bezskutecznie próbował wydobyć z niego jakąś reakcję, rozdarty między irytacją na natręta i pochlebieniem jego cielęcym wzrokiem. – To łatwe, nie musisz się tak gapić.

– Niezły jesteś – wypalił wreszcie Zhou Xing. – Naprawdę. Może nie aż tak, jak mój artystyczny nieład – podkreślił swoje słowa zamaszystym ruchem dłoni po własnych włosach – ale naprawdę niezły.

Chi Yun chciał coś powiedzieć, jakoś zgasić wkurzającego lekkoducha; już nawet otwierał usta, ale nie zdążył. Zhou Xing zniknął, kiedy tylko w oddali usłyszał głos Da Xianga.

* * *

Mei Mei też nie była zachwycona, kiedy intruz wparował jej do kuchni, najwyraźniej przywiedziony smakowitym zapachem. Parujące jiaozi już czekały na stole, lecz kiedy Zhou Xing próbował podkraść jednego, dostał tylko po łapach, więc potulnie stanął w kącie kuchni, oddalony na bezpieczną odległość.

– Czy ty też przygotowujesz się do festiwalu noworocznego?

– O, Xiao Yu ci powiedziała? – nie zdziwiło go, że Mei Mei od razu zgadła, od kogo dowiedział się o całym zamieszaniu. Chi Yun nie przejawiał skłonności do współpracy, a Da Xiang… Gdzie był Da Xiang, kiedy przestał go ścigać? – Oczywiście! Co roku przyrządzam jiaozi i ciasteczka z wróżbą. Wszyscy w mieście mnie chwalą! – jej uśmiech dumy nawet nie drgnął, kiedy jeszcze raz trzepnęła Zhou Xinga po ciekawskiej dłoni.

– Haha, oczywiście… – chłopak postanowił porzucić próby zdobycia darmowego żarcia. – A, tego, myślisz, że mogę iść z wami na ten festiwal?

Propozycja padła, nim w ogóle zorientował się, że chce ją wymówić. Mei Mei zerknęła na niego z jakby ciekawością i wtedy pożałował, że się nie powstrzymał. Ale z drugiej strony, skoro byli teraz drużyną, to w takich imprezach powinni brać udział razem… czyż nie?

– Pewnie, czemu nie. – Mei Mei powróciła do zagniatania ciasta, jakimś cudem pozbywając się miny sprzed chwili. – Ale lepiej pogadaj z Da Xiangem. Jeśli nie przydzielił ci żadnego zadania… Zresztą, nie wiem, czy w ogóle coś zostało do zrobienia.

Posłała mu uśmieszek, a Zhou Xing mimowolnie zbladł. Wcale nie był pewien, czy ma ochotę dowiadywać się, czy rzeczywiście coś zostało do zrobienia.

* * *

Da Xiang, co zresztą nie było zaskoczeniem, medytował.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że całość przygotowań do festiwalu zostawił swoim kolegom z drużyny; obok niego leżała sterta wróżb, schludnie poskładana i posortowana. Zhou Xing obserwował go zza rogu, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak przerwać tę intymną, zdawałoby się, chwilę.

– Nie musisz się tam chować – niespodziewanie głos Da Xianga rozwiązał jego problemy. Zhou Xing aż podskoczył.

Wreszcie opanował szok; niepewnie zbliżył się do lidera, który nadal siedział na ziemi z zamkniętymi oczami.

– Wiedziałeś, że tam jestem…?

– Nie lekceważ 4000-letnich praktyk Świątyni Beylin. Dzięki nim można wykryć obecność człowieka na daleko większe odległości.

Kiedy Zhou Xing zbierał szczękę z podłogi, Da Xiang wreszcie otworzył oczy i posłał mu łagodny, ale zarazem pełen mocy uśmiech – uśmiech kogoś wprost stworzonego, by prowadzić innych.

– Więc chcesz iść z nami na festiwal?

– Czy wasze techniki pozwalają na czytanie ludziom w myślach? – Zhou Xing nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć tak gwałtownie, ale teraz to naprawdę spanikował. Jeżeli nawet zawartość jego głowy nie była bezpieczna od cudzych oczu, to już nic na tym świecie nie mogło być bezpieczne.

– Ależ skąd – Da Xiang zaśmiał się, jakby właśnie usłyszał bardzo dobry żart. – Po prostu słyszałem, jak przez cały dzień biegasz i próbujesz dowiedzieć się czegoś od Xiao Yu, Chi Yuna i Mei Mei.

– Aha. Świetnie – westchnął Zhou Xing. – Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej.

– Co do twojego pytania…

Lider wstał z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie, celowo zawieszając głos. Zhou Xing nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje oddech, póki nie wypuścił go z szelestem.

– …No?

– Nie myśl sobie, że te wróżby to jedyne, czym miałem się zająć. Lider zawsze ma najwięcej na głowie. – Da Xiang z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem wskazał stertę pudeł na tyłach podwórza. – Te wszystkie dekoracje muszą jeszcze dziś przyozdobić całą świątynię oraz drogę do niej. To również świetny trening, a we dwójkę pójdzie nam łatwiej.

Błysk w oczach Da Xianga wyglądał na szczery, ale Zhou Xing był dziwnie pewny, że kumpel planował wszystko od samego początku.

* * *

Następnego dnia wieczorem cała ekipa stała już przy bramie do świątyni, gotowa do festiwalu; dziewczyny nosiły piękne stroje i wykwintne fryzury, chłopcy ubrali się mniej oficjalnie, lecz też tradycyjnie. Cała góra Beylin błyszczała latarniami, jakby stała w ogniu, a ze strony miasta słychać było bicie gongów i wystrzały fajerwerków.

– To jak, gotowi? – zapytał Da Xiang, odrywając wzrok od nieba przyozdobionego sztucznymi ogniami; rozbłyskujące wokół światła nadały jego twarzy dostojniejszy niż zwykle wyraz.

– Chodźmy, chodźmy! – Mei Mei już rwała się do wyjścia, a zapakowane jiaozi i ciasteczka podskakiwały jej w dłoniach, podpierane przez Chi Yuna, który z westchnieniem chronił je przed wylądowaniem na ziemi. – Nie chcę przegapić tańca smoka!

– Spokojnie, nie przegapisz. – zaśmiała się Xiao Yu. – Ale serio, chodźmy już, bo się zaczęło!

Zhou Xing zachichotał pod nosem. Robiło się zabawnie.

W drodze do miasta wymieniali pozdrowienia z przypadkowymi przechodniami, ucieszonymi podobnie jak i oni. Na ulicach były już porozstawiane różne stoiska z jedzeniem i atrakcjami, a smok szykował się na uboczu do swojego monumentalnego tańca.

– Hej, złote rybki! – wskazała Xiao Yu.

– Na pewno tam nie pójdziemy – mruknął Chi Yun. – Odkąd kiedyś złapałaś wszystkie, co roku tylko świecimy za tobą oczami.

– Ej, daj spokój, przecież to nie moja wina.

– A niby czyja?

– Dobra, dobra, spokojnie – Da Xiang załagodził dyskusję, jednocześnie nerwowo zerkając na Mei Mei, która właśnie rozkładała swoje jedzenie na wolnym stoisku. – Co powiecie na to, żeby najpierw wyciągnąć po wróżbie, tak na dobry początek zabawy?

– O, świetny pomysł – zgodził się szybko Zhou Xing, z jakiegoś powodu nagle utraciwszy swoją zwyczajową pewność siebie. – Dawaj to, Mei Mei!

Nie czekając na reakcję dziewczyny, porwał ze stolika ciastko i rozłamał je, po czym wpakował sobie do ust. Kiedy słodki smak rozchodził mu się na języku, zerknął na wróżbę: „ _Rozejrzyj się. To czego szukasz, jest tuż obok ciebie_ ”.

Nie miał pojęcia, co to może oznaczać; na szczęście przyjaciele też zajęli się swoimi ciastkami.

– O, mam dziś szczęście – uradowała się Xiao Yu.

– Ja też – dodał Da Xiang.

– I ja również. – nawet Chi Yun wydawał się zadowolony.

– Da Xiang, czy napisałeś same szczęśliwe wróżby? – Mei Mei wzięła się pod boki, zerkając na własne ciastko z mieszaniną radości i irytacji.

– Oczywiście, że nie. To byłoby nieodpowiedzialne. – lider wzruszył ramionami. – Za to Chi Yunowi zdarzyło się kiedyś napisać same złe wróżby, prawda?

Niski blader aż się zatrząsł – nie wiadomo, ze złości czy wstydu.

– Nie były same złe! Napisałem po równo dobrych i złych!

– Jasne, ale jakoś nikt nie widział tej dobrej – Da Xiang z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech.

– Rozeszły się po ludziach – wycedził wreszcie Chi Yun. – To nie moja wina.

– A niby czyja? – Xiao Yu zaniosła się śmiechem, parodiując sytuację sprzed chwili.

– Oż ty…

– Ej, serio, w czym problem? – rzucił Zhou Xing. – Jeśli wszyscy mamy szczęście, to chyba dobrze.

Chi Yun mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i zapchał się swoim ciastkiem, wyraźnie speszony dawnymi sprawami. Zhou Xing nie do końca to wszystko rozumiał, ale właściwie nic dziwnego. Należał do drużyny dopiero od niedawna, z pewnością nie wiedział jeszcze wielu rzeczy…

Rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie na niezrozumiałą wróżbę, wepchnął ją do kieszeni.

– A co, ty też masz szczęście? – zainteresowała się Mei Mei.

– Noo, tak. Tak jakby – odparł ogólnikowo, posyłając jej niejasny półuśmiech, po czym zwrócił się do mechaniczki. – To jak, Xiao Yu, idziemy na złote rybki? – był gotów na cokolwiek, byle tylko zmienić temat.

– O nie, ja pasuję. – mruknął Chi Yun.

– To może za pół godziny spotkamy się przy smoku? – zaproponował Da Xiang. – Mei Mei w tym czasie rozda jedzenie, a ja poszedłbym napisać życzenie na drzewo. Potem wspólnie obejrzymy taniec i fajerwerki.

– Dobra, jasna sprawa. – przytaknął Zhou Xing. – Chodź, Xiao Yu, idziemy!

– Chwila, Zhou—

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chłopak szybko wziął ją pod rękę i poprowadził w stronę stoiska ze złotymi rybkami.

Historia Chi Yuna chyba musiała być prawdziwa, bo na widok Xiao Yu właściciel stoiska zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę. Mimo wszystko niechętnie wręczył im koszyki.

– Serio złapałaś kiedyś wszystkie? – Zhou Xing zerknął jej przez ramię, gdy dziewczyna w ogromnym skupieniu, wysuwając język, zabrała się do zabawy.

– Tak. To łatwe, na pewno łatwiejsze niż analizowanie beyów – zaśmiała się Xiao Yu, a jedna z rybek wylądowała w koszu. – Może chcesz spróbować?

– Nie, nie. Oglądanie jest wystarczająco ciekawe.

Po pięciu minutach było po zawodach. Choć tym razem Xiao Yu nie udało się wyłapać wszystkich złotych rybek, naprawdę niewiele brakowało. Właściciel stoiska posłał im mordercze spojrzenie, które Zhou Xing skwitował tylko prychnięciem.

Z torbą rybek jako zdobyczą ruszyli w kierunku smoka.

– No nieźle. Nie spodziewałem się, że jest tutaj tak pompatycznie. – Zhou Xing nadal nie mógł przestać rozglądać się po stoiskach. – I chodzicie tutaj co roku?

– Pewnie. – Xiao Yu kiwnęła głową. – Odkąd tylko dołączyłam do Świątyni Beylin, czyli jakieś… – zaczęła coś liczyć na palcach – dziesięć lat.

– Dziesięć?! Znasz ich już tak długo?

– Ano tak – uśmiechnęła się. – Gdyby nie oni, nic by ze mnie nie było. Dalej puszczałabym beye dłonią, pozbawiona wyrzutni dla leworęcznych, nie mówiąc już o szacunku, jaki daje fucha mechanika! – zachichotała.

– Wow…

Zhou Xinga znowu zakłuło to niemiłe poczucie, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jest członkiem zespołu, że jest outsiderem i zawsze nim będzie. Ale czy rzeczywiście? Kiedy tak szedł i rozmawiał z Xiao Yu, która ze śmiechem opowiadała mu anegdotki z minionych festiwali, to uczucie bladło.

– Raz Mei Mei zapomniała wziąć jiaozi ze świątyni. Wyobrażasz sobie, jaka to była katastrofa? Zorientowaliśmy się dopiero na dole, a festiwal już się rozpoczynał. Po prostu tragedia!

– I co zrobiliście?

– Znaleźliśmy sprzedawcę jiaozi i namówiliśmy go, żeby nam pożyczył stoisko w zamian za kilka ręcznie robionych latarni, które złożyłam razem z Da Xiangiem. Ale było ciężko, w ogóle nie chciał dać się przekonać. Gdybyś tam był, Zhou Xing, na pewno poszło by nam łatwiej – Xiao Yu zachichotała.

– Hej, tam jest Da Xiang – zauważył nagle chłopak. – Nie chcesz iść napisać swojego życzenia?

– Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mam swoją drużynę, dobrze się z nią bawię, nie chcę niczego więcej.

Posławszy mu niewinny uśmiech, podbiegła do Da Xianga.

– I co, złowiłaś wszystkie?

– Prawie. Zostały chyba tylko dwie.

– Nie powiem, że to pochwalam, ale całkiem nieźle.

W tym samym momencie dopadli do nich Mei Mei i Chi Yun, którzy najwyraźniej już rozdali wszystkie ciasteczka i teraz częstowali kumpli jiaozi. Zhou Xing uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym ruszył do nich, żeby przypadkiem wszystkiego nie zjedli.

Wróżba miała rację – to, czego szukał, cały czas było na wyciągnięcie ręki.


End file.
